


Othin's Plague

by Yatteruto (orphan_account)



Series: Vi Eterni [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Early Work, Fantasy, Magic-Users, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Romance, Original Character(s), POV Third Person Limited, Political Campaigns, Political conflict, Slow Build, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding, original character heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yatteruto
Summary: Elias has endured decades of life to find peace within himself and throughout the Earth.Simon devoted himself to a volatile empire, whose leader fell to tradition.Time stops not for either of them as they blindly struggle across the threads of fate and ancient history.  An entire civilization teeters on the edge of complacency or greatness, and every soul from King to peasant has the power to tip it.  When the next heir takes the throne to rule Mercia, Elias's life as an acolyte crumbles to pieces, and he's left to find his way again.  This time, he faces something much more tangible than the darkness surrounding his mind.  This time he is not alone.(Big WIP.  I have no plans for consistency or completion.  This is just my worldbuilding, practice, vent, favorite project, and a hell of a ton of my OCs squashed together)





	Othin's Plague

_There are three doctrines a sorceress must keep in mind to avoid corruption. _

_ One, you first give if you are to take._

_ Two, magic is the purest manifestation of intent._

_ Three, you are not God._

Dimitri recited the first in her head at the sight of the needle. Before her stood her mother, dressed in fresh robes with her hair tied back. They were in a building that Dimitri now entered as a part of her tribe's sorceresses. On the way to the marking room she'd stared wide-eyed at every tapestry hung and said hello to each sentinel. Her mother had hurried her forward, trying not to laugh.

Soothing words brought Dimitri back to the unpleasant situation at hand. Next to her seat was a large bowl of ink, a towel, and a few bottles of liquid. 

"Don't look dear. You'll be alright," Dimitri's mother tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Have you picked the purpose of your first mark?" The girl nodded and closed her eyes to bring the image of her desire to mind.

"I want to take away the sound of my footsteps," she said.

"What interesting intent. Tell me about the class it stems from." The clank of bottles and the sound of liquids tempted Dimitri to open her eyes, but she though better of it.

"It has two roots! Physical and Elemental," Dimitri felt a wipe on her arm. Her mother told her to ignore it and continue so she did. "Ms.Melora said the physical root is most important because it will be taking care of sound absorption and my body at the same time." A small sting pricked Dimitri's back and she stopped. 

"Indeed, it may not seem like a large intent, but the calculations for constant sound absorption are tedious. Tell me if it is too painful dear." The sting traveled up to her neck, but it never hurt as Dimitri had expected it to. 

"Your mark is larger than most firsts. Something you should be proud of. Your intent is pure. I admit I believed your decision had been influenced by the imps."

"Mischief doesn't ruin purity mother," she winced as the needle reached sensitive skin. 

"Oh? Should I worry?" Dimitri's mother took a step back and set the needle down. "You can get rid of the image now. It's all done besides bandaging," she said, voice an octave higher than normal.

When Dimitri looked at the room again, nothing had changed. Solid hands wrapped her shoulders and neck in cotton strips dipped in salve. There was a long mirror to her left that she tried to peek at without moving too much. Her mother patted the cloth and let her go.

"You should test it. The mark should work right away."

"Turn around and tell me if you hear anything!" Dimitri hardly felt the soreness. Her mother turned away and she took a deep breath before jumping off the seat as hard as she could. No usual slap of feet on wood, no echo or thud. The ground still vibrated, but it was a silent impact. 

Dimitri beamed. "You can turn back! It really worked, thank you mom, thank you so much-" she hopped around the room, stepping on rugs and trim, and even the walls. Her mother laughed. 

"You're welcome dear. Next year you'll learn to mark yourself so you won't have to thank me," she talked as she cleaned up. "We should go now. Others will want to do theirs as well. Come."

Dimitri followed her mother out of the room. She showcased the stealth to emotionless sentinels, drawing laughter from her mother. The two went separate ways outside. Dimitri to the glade where Melora taught, and her mother to the village center to receive assignments. 

* * *

On her sixteenth birthday, Dimitri was found kicking up dirt on her way to the Arcane Vault, which she now knew was the building Irene-her mother-had taken her to for her first Arcane Mark. Other marks had been driven into her skin throughout the years, but none traveled past her back. She planned to change that. With little caution, Dimitri rushed the process to match the speed of her first. Her mind was clouded by impatience and the result showed in the ink's fade from black to grey after the first couple days of recovery. The destruction was visible all down her left calf. It stung days past the healing date, and her intent never manifested into it. She kept her leg in bandages and receded into herself for a few days. Frustration boiled on the surface and drove away family and village elders who wanted to check on her mark's progress. 

[Becomes and acolyte etc etc. Explain a bit abt her siblings and Melora and city dynamics, THEN er 2nd self mark attempt resulting in mutilation because her mind was clouded by panic and self doubt] Dimitri's strngths: Perseverance, Curiosity, Intelligence. Weaknesses: Persistence, Brashness, impatience, refusal to ask for help, her trust in blind faith in knowledge. Arc: Faith and Intelligence are tested. Her perseverance wields no results. Her brashness keeps her getting into painful situations. But her redemption comes in curiosity because she relies on needing to know about others and the world to keep pushing forward, and eventually that curiosity leads her to find satisfaction and a stronger faith as an acolyte. 

**Also, she's an acolyte to a neighboring town's temple, not to any of her own people's faiths. 

* * *

Appointed village diviner at 19 because she passes some uhhh diviner tests/assignments and starts her path towards immortality[which ppl dont know about otherwise she would be banished from her village bc thats' like trying to become god basically]. Elias appears, only 41 years old (3). Only elf taken in-DONT GO INTO DETAIL ABT HIS LIFE THERE. END IT


End file.
